


World Famous Puppy Dog Eyes

by FairyParker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Blind Date, Crack, F/M, Failed Date, Fluff, Homophobia, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Random - Freeform, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyParker/pseuds/FairyParker
Summary: Who does Peter call when he is stuck on a bad blind date with a homophobic, spoilt brat? None other then Tony Stark.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 158





	World Famous Puppy Dog Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a SUPER random fic but the idea was something i hadn't read in this fandom and wanted to write something happier as i had been reading and writing a ton of sad Peter Parker angst.

“Are you sure this whole blind date thing is going to work?” Peter asked nervously fiddling around with his hands.

“Positive this girl I’m setting you up with is one of Betty’s friends. Plus, I think you need a break from obsessing over MJ and this is the perfect opportunity to open you up to the world of dating.” Ned replied confidently “Now here are the details you two will meet up at the diner downtown and from what Betty has told me her name if Chole.”

“okay I think I’m ready for this.” He took a deep breath before standing up. “How do I look?”

“Eh”

“Ned! C’mon dude I’m trying to impress this girl” he whined.

“Well if you want to impress her then you better not be late.”

“Oh, crap yeah anyways thanks for setting me up with all this I’ll get going.”

“Good luck!”

Peter arrived at the diner straightening his plaid shirt before walking into the red and white room. Immediately he noticed a brown-haired girl waving towards him.

“Hey, you must be Chloe I’m Peter.”

“Hiya Pete it’s so lovely to meet you! You are way scrawnier in person.” That caught Peter a bit off guard, but he brushed it off and sat down at the booth.

“So, what do you like doing in your spare time?” He wanted to get to know her better and Peter definitely lacked a little when it came to social skills with a female.

“I’m a big party person so just hanging out with friends and going to clubs”

“Wait but aren’t you underaged?” he asked slightly confused on how Chloe, a sixteen-year-old, could get in.

“Fake ids exist for a reason!” She replied as if it was the most obvious thing ever. “How about you?”

“Well I enjoy coding really anything to do with science.” He proudly said.

“Hah you’re so funny!”

“I’m uh not joking I actually do enjoy those things but recently homework has taken a real toll and I’ve been so busy with midterms.”

“pffft people actually do homework!” She laughed

“Okay um changing the topic…” Out of all of the scenarios he had played out in his head he hadn’t imagined this the slightest. 

“What would you two like to order?” The waitress interrupted.

“Can I have a vanilla milkshake and a cheeseburger please” Peter responded scanning through the menu.

“fatty” Chloe muttered under her breath but with Peter enhanced hearing he heard her. “Can I get a water and Caesar salad.”

“Sure” the waitressed wrote the order down before disappearing into the kitchen.

“So, do you do anything interesting or?” Chloe puffed.

“Well I do the Stark internship which allows me to work alongside Tony.”

“Pathetic that guy is just full of money.” she whined.

Trying to ignore that comment he said, “One second I’ll be back from the washroom” Peter quickly stood up and practically ran to the washroom pulling his phone out of his pocket and frantically searching for Ned’s number.

**Peter:** _Ned please somehow help me get out of this!_

**Ned:** _Is she that bad? it hasn’t even been that long_

**Peter:** _Uh yes, she is please help me! I’m hiding in the bathrooms._

**Ned:** _You’re going to have to get yourself out of this one dude I’m in a robotics club meet up._

**Peter:** _☹_

“Okay so maybe this date isn’t going all that great, but I feel like once we’re in a conversation it’ll all be fine… right?” he spoke into the mirror taking deep breaths in.

Walking out of the bathroom and back into the brightly lit diner he overheard Chloe on the phone “He’s such a dork Bethany I can’t believe that Betty set me up with this loser! His outfit looks thrifted from a homeless shelter” she laughed. “He’s got no class I want to ditch him, but my dad isn’t going to pick me up till three! Wait I see him walking to me. Bye Beth.”

Peter really didn’t want to go back to the table after hearing her opinion on him but there wasn’t anyone who could save him from this catastrophic date except… Tony Stark but was he really going to call his billionaire mentor to get him out of this date?

“Took you long enough” she whispered under her breath as Peter sat back down. The next thing she said blew him away and was the biggest red flag. “So, are you like gay?”

“I’m sorry what? I wouldn’t be here if I was” it may have come off as a little rude, but he was taken aback with that question.

“Okay good at least there is something good about you.” She rolled her eyes ignorant to Peters shocked impression. “Gay people freak me out”

“umm I’m confused is there something I’m missing?”

“I basically broke up with my last boyfriend because he came out as Bi and I felt weird around him. It’s _gross._ ”

He wanted to get out of there… immediately. Without a heartbeat he stood up and dialed Tony’s number. “I’m sorry I just have to take a quick call I’ll be right back from outside”

With yet another eyeroll Chloe shrugged a “Whatever”

“Mister Stark I need your help please!” He whined into the cracked phone.

“Okay kid calm down explain the situation to me.”

“I don’t have time to just please pick me up and when you walk in _make a scene._ ”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I don’t know act like there is something wrong with me and that I need to go.”

“okayyyy” he nervously ended the call not prepared for whatever danger the kid was in this time. A logical person to call would be Happy but with him being away Peter would have to explain his bad blind date to the world famous Tony Stark.

“FRIDAY check all vitals on the Spider suite.”

“Mister Parker isn’t currently in the spider suite boss.”

“huh weird. Where is Pete?”

“He’s at Liberty Diner.”

Peter was able to make small talk with Chloe for another awkward five minutes before Tony rolled up in his iron man suite landing perfectly outside the diner and running in shouting “IS THERE A PETER PARKER HERE!”

“Oh god maybe I shouldn’t have asked him to make a”

“HE IS VERY CONTAGIOUS WITH UHHH… BURGERITIS AND CAN DIE!” Tony was mumbling nonsense at this point and Peter was as red as the tomatoes on his burger.

“What the hell-!” Peter whined. Not even the dumbest person in the world would believe that.

“Ahh get away from me creep!” Chloe yelled at the top of her lungs as if the whole diner hadn’t been watching this drama play out.

Tony grabbed Peter’s arm practically dragging him out of the room and into an alleyway.

“Mister Stark what was that all about!”

“You told me to _make_ _a_ _scene_ , so I did. Now it’s my turn to ask some questions why did you call me? I was expecting there was something seriously wrong and that you were hurt but you seemed fine.”

“Right so Ned set me up on a date with this chick named Chloe, but she ended up being a very judgmental, spoilt, homophobic, bratty bitch basically and I needed someone to get me out of there!”

“Why didn’t you say that you had to go home because something popped up?”

“Because she’d know I was lying, and it would seem rude. And I’m not a very rude person,”

“So, you called me down from Manhattan to pick you up from your failed date because you couldn’t tell a girl you didn’t like her? Oh my god Peter.”

“You did say I could call you if I ever needed anything.”

“You know what kid I can’t even argue with that, but you scared me.”

“Sorry I just need one small favor.”

“What is it now?” Peter’s face blushed. “Come on lay it out.”

“I need to see MJ and tell her y’know that I like her. I’m never trusting Ned with my dating life again. So, can you drop me off at her house.”

“Oh teenagers…” he rolled his eyes.

“Is that a yes?” His eyes shinned making that adorable puppy that got Tony every time.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is appreciated as well as any feedback! Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Fangirl with me about Tom Holland @fairy.holland


End file.
